


It Comes Down Like Rain

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Series: Psychometry [6]
Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4636551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a direct follow-up to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4606362">Your Wise Men Don't Know How It Feels</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Comes Down Like Rain

~ It Comes Down Like Rain ~

The boy cringes as the man kneels in front him, but all Kuon does is pick up the blue stone before standing back up. The child is always amazed by how easy it is for other people to touch things with no worries about what emotions or memories may be ingrained in them.

"Just because we're not blood-related doesn't mean I'm not your 'real' father. I'm the one who raised you."

Even though he now knows why the child hates to be touched, Kuon reaches out a gloved hand to ruffle his son's hair. He doesn't go overboard like his own father would have, but he can't help wanting to show affection when he sees such an anguished expression on Cain's little face.

* * *

Kyoko's lingering hurt feelings are immediately swept aside by concern for her injured baby.

When she drops to her knees in front of him but stops short of hugging him, Cain bursts into tears and throws himself into his mother's arms. Not caring about the stinging pain in his sunburned skin or what memories he may pick up from touching her, he just wants to be a normal child for once and have his mother hold and comfort him.

The only thing his sixth sense seems to be picking up is a cloud of rainbow sparkles filled with flowers and fairies. It takes the boy a few minutes to realize that what he is sensing is his mother's love for him.

After applying aloe vera to his sunburn, Kyoko wraps Cain in a big fluffy blanket and rocks him in her lap until he falls asleep, which is something he hasn't allowed her to do since he was an infant.

~oOo~


End file.
